


Spooky Times

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, F/M, SpookyOQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: A series of drabbles for SpookyOQ.





	1. Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Monday: "Mask"
> 
> May have ended up more romantic than spooky, which may be the same for all the drabbles, but I think it's still spooky enough. 
> 
> Summary: Robin decides to steal from the Evil Queen while she hosts her exclusive Samhain Eve Ball and gets a bit more than he bargained for.

### Mask

It was suicide. That was what everyone said to him when they learned of his plan. Each tried to warn him away from it, but he was determined. After all, it would be his greatest heist. When he pulled it off, his name would be legend throughout Sherwood Forest and the larger Enchanted Forest in general.

Robin of Locksley was going to steal from the Evil Queen and escape with his life.

Her Majesty threw a masquerade ball every year to celebrate Samhain, the guest list being so small and exclusive, it changed every year. One only got invited once and had to be extremely rich or powerful to attend. It was like dangling catnip in front of cat.

Robin had scoped it out the year before, observing the movements of her Black Guards, which gates the guests used and which the servants used, how long the festivities lasted, and most importantly—how drunk everyone got on the spirits that the queen provided to her guests. The ball had lasted well past dawn and as the sun began to rise with no sign of the guests’ departure, Robin had returned to his camp. He guessed many stayed in the palace, which would make his escape a bit easier if everyone was passed out except for a few guards.

And he could certainly handle a few guards.

“You’re mad,” Little John said as he watched Robin prepare for the heist. “There’s a reason she’s called the Evil Queen, mate.”

Robin didn’t pause as he made sure all his tools were in perfect working order. “I’m not planning on running into her. I’m pretty sure I can avoid her at all costs. She won’t know I’ve been there until well after I’ve left.”

Little John shook his head. “You know I’ve always supported you, Robin, and most times I believe you are just speaking the truth when you say a job will be easy. This time, though, I fear you are being too cocky and it will be your downfall.”

“I am not being cocky,” Robin assured him. “I am being confident and optimistic. And that is what has kept me alive so far.”

“I’m pretty sure that has been an abundance of good luck,” John said. “It’s bound to run out one of these days.”

“Perhaps,” Robin agreed, placing his tools in his pack and shouldering it. “But today is not one of those days.”

Realizing Robin was going to do this no matter what, John sighed and shook his hand as he wished his friend luck. With a nod, Robin left the tent and disappeared into the dark woods, ready to become a legend.

* * *

Sneaking into the palace had been as easy as he anticipated. Robin had purposefully left his camp well after sundown so that by the time he got to the Winter Palace, the festivities were well under way and not only the revelers had their senses dulled by the fine wine and spirits served. His hood and a basket of apples were disguise enough to gain him entry into the palace and no one tracked his movements afterward. Robin ditched the apples and began exploring the palace, looking for treasure.

He found the rooms designated for all the nobles invited to the party and easily relieved them of gold and other valuables. Robin stuffed them into his bag as he moved from room to room. Within an hour, judging by the tolling of a clock somewhere inside the palace, he had secured enough to feed the villagers and his men for the winter. His common sense told him it was time to leave, while everyone was getting drunker and before the guards who were asleep woke, providing sober protection to the palace.

In order to secure his status as a legend, though, he knew he had to steal something that would leave little doubt that he had broken into the palace and stolen from the Evil Queen. Nothing he had so far would do that so he pushed further into the palace, now intent on finding the Queen’s chambers.

Robin opened a door and paused, looking around the room. Everything inside was made of black—from the curtains to the materials used in the furniture. It sent a chill down his spine as he knew that he had found the queen’s room.

He slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. All he needed to do was grab something—a necklace, a tiara, a ring—that was undoubtedly the queen and then he needed to leave. Robin knew he couldn’t risk anything by exploring, no matter how confident he was that the celebration was nowhere near completion.

Approaching her vanity, he opened one of the jewelry boxes. There wasn’t much to interest him—the types of necklaces and bracelets every woman of noble birth possessed. He closed the lid, wondering if he would be able to find a tiara instead. Robin recalled one that appeared to be made of obsidian and studded with rubies she had worn recently. It would do nicely, he figured.

Robin tried to find it, though a voice in the back of his mind told him her tiaras would be locked up in the Royal Treasury with the other royal jewels. It would be better for him to try to break into there and steal something than risk anymore time in the Queen’s chambers.

As he prepared to leave, a small jewelry box caught his eye. He picked it up and opened it, pulling out a simple band from inside it. It didn’t appear to be gold, though it could be mistaken for it. He figured it was made by someone who wanted the finer metal but couldn’t afford it. Yet why would a queen have such a ring? Was it some trophy? Or something more significant?

“Put that down,” a cold voice said, freezing him to the spot. He felt as if his body had locked up and he struggled to breathe.

A powerful force spun Robin around so that he faced the owner of the voice. She wore a sleek midnight-blue gown that fitted every curve of her body. It shimmered in the candlelight, giving her an ethereal appearance. Her dark hair was pinned back in an elaborate do composed of braids and curls, leaving her neck bare. She wore a silver necklace with a large sapphire set in a starburst pendant that rested over her ample cleavage, forcing Robin to not stare at it. Instead, he tried to focus on her brown eyes, surrounded by a dark mask with black feathers lining the top of it.

Her crimson red lips curled into a smirk. “Looks like I caught myself a thief. A rather dumb one as that ring has no value.”

“No monetary value,” he clarified though he struggled to speak. “Its value is sentimental.”

She took a step back, her lips parting in surprise. It would’ve sent a thrill to Robin if it didn’t feel like someone had pulled a rope around his neck, cutting off the air. He struggled to breath, darkness appearing at the edges of his vision as he wondered if John had been right after all.

He then crumpled to the ground, air rushing into his lungs. Robin gulped it, certain he would never get enough again. He looked up at the queen as she picked up the jewelry box it had been in. She kissed it before placing it inside, setting the box down.

“I wasn’t going to steal it,” he told her, wheezing. “I was going to put it back.”

“You expect me to believe you?” she asked, almost taunting him. “That you are a thief with honor?”

He pulled himself up until he stood before her, holding his head high. “I am.”

She paused, looking him over before tilting her head. “There is only one honorable thief I know of. Robin Hood.”

“At your service.” He bowed with a flourish, his hood flopping over his head with how low he went.

When he straightened up, she reached for his bag. He released it and she started to look through it. “I don’t recognize any of this.”

“I’ve only stolen from your guests so far,” he replied. “And to be honest, I only wanted something of yours to prove I stole from you to ensure my legend lasts for a long time.”

He didn’t know why he was telling her all of that. Perhaps she had put him under a spell as whenever he looked in her eyes, only the truth spilled from his lips. If he wasn’t careful, he would end up telling her everything and possibly putting his men in danger.

“I think your legend will last a very long time,” she said. “You’re Robin Hood, who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. You’re a hero. Heroes are immortal.”

She handed him his knapsack back. “Here. Take this. My guests won’t miss any of this anyway. And you’ll have your proof.”

He frowned as he took his bag back...until he realized she was no longer wearing her necklace. “Are you sure, milady?”

“I am,” she assured him, running her hand down his chest as she stepped closer. “There’s only one thing I ask.”

“Name it,” he replied, growing breathless as her vanilla scent engulfed his senses. Some naughty thoughts crossed his mind as she played with her laces. He would give her anything, including himself.

“Make sure the money you get goes to children,” she replied. “Whatever they need. Clothes, shoes, medicines, food. I don’t care. Just as long as children are taken care of.”

There was a sadness in her eyes that intrigued him and he nodded, pressing his hand to his heart. “You have my word.”

She smiled—a genuine one, not a smirk—and nodded. “And you are an honorable man.”

Her Majesty pulled him toward her, pressing her lips to his. Robin’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment, growing bold enough to nibble on her lip. She opened up to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there, caught up in their kiss and themselves.

The queen broke the kiss suddenly, pushing him away with wide eyes as the clock chimed deep inside the castle. “It’s almost dawn,” she said. “You need to leave. Noble men like you should not be in this palace at dawn on Samhain.”

“Why?” he asked.

She just shook her head. “I can’t tell you. Just know that you need to get out now. Take the backstairs and go out the side gate. Then get far away from this place. Do not look back. Understand?”

He nodded, though he didn’t quite understand. Robin shouldered his knapsack and pulled up his hood. “Will I ever see you again?”

“Do you want to?” she asked, surprised at his question.

“I do,” he replied.

She pressed her hand to her stomach as she smiled. “We’ll see, Thief. But you really need to leave.”

He took her hand and kissed it. “I hope you do let me see you again.”

Robin then left her room, taking the route she suggested. He easily slipped out the side gate—which was unguarded—and fled into the woods as the sun started to rise over the horizon. He hadn’t gone far when he thought he heard screams coming from the palace. Robin paused, tempted to turn around until he remembered the queen’s warning. Not wanting to betray her, he ignored the screams and pushed on, eager to return to his camp.

The lads were never going to believe this.

* * *

Robin pawned all the jewelry but the queen’s necklace. He kept that wrapped in a handkerchief and tucked in a special pocket in his hood, keeping it close to him at all times. It was there when he made sure to buy all the supplies a local orphanage needed to see the children through the winter, including entrusting his good friend Friar Tuck with money to pay for doctors and medicines to keep them healthy. He promised to do just that and Robin hoped he could tell the queen one day how he honored her request.

The screams he heard, though, haunted him at night. He started to investigate, finding out that the nobles invited to the Queen’s Samhain Eve Ball never return. It was as if they just disappeared but no one really cared. They abused the people who lived under their rule—squeezed every last coin from them, took all the good food for themselves as well as raped and murdered without any consequences. Every year it was the same—the bad nobles were invited and disappeared, good ones did not. Robin recalled how desperate the queen was for him to leave the castle before dawn and shuddered, not wanting to imagine just what happened as ran from the palace.

A year later, his men asked if he was going to go back to raid the palace again. He was tempted, if just to glimpse the queen again, but decided it was best to stay away. Robin made up some excuse about it having lost its allure now that he did it and they left him alone.

He laid awake that night, though, as he thought about the queen and the guests that would no longer be heard from in the morning.

Robin did fall asleep at some point but he only got a few hours of sleep before he heard someone calling his name. He slipped out of his tent, ignoring the chill in the air as he looked around his camp. A figure in the woods caught his attention and he headed toward it.

When he got close, he realized it was the queen. She wore a dark cloak over a pair of black riding pants and a dark red shirt under a black corset. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail, once again giving him a clear view of her face and neck. She wore no mask, allowing him to see her full beauty.

“You found me,” he said, awestruck.

She smiled. “You didn’t pawn my necklace.”

“I couldn’t and not because it was some trophy,” he explained. “But I gave all the money I got from the other items to children, just like I promised.”

“I know,” she replied. She lifted one of her arms from the cloak, revealing a knapsack in her gloved hand. “I’ve brought this to you. All the treasures my guests from last night will no longer have no use for.”

Questions swirled in his mind but he didn’t ask them as he took the knapsack. Instead, he thanked her. She stepped closer to him, smiling again. “I want you to help the children again. Please.”

“I will,” he said, cupping her face. “I am so glad I’ve gotten to see you again.”

She leaned into his touch. “Stay safe, my thief. I want to see you again next year.”

“You will,” he replied, grinning as he added: “You have my word.”

“Good.” She kissed him again, arms wrapping around his neck as his went around her waist. They stood like that as the forest came to life for the day. Behind him, he heard his men waking and going about their morning routines.

The queen broke the kiss and stepped back, her eyes wide. “I should go. Until next time, Robin.”

He got a thrill from how she said his name but it made him realize he didn’t know hers. Everyone only ever called her the Queen or Her Majesty. So he called after her: “May I learn the name of the queen who haunts my dreams every night?”

She paused and he knew her smile grew bigger even though her back remained to him. He could hear it in her voice as she answered: “Regina. And you may also know that you haunt her dreams too.”

Robin watched as she disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, the magic most believed she possessed taking her away from him for now. He returned to camp with a bounce in his step and a mission to complete. A promise also hung around him now and he looked forward to the next Samhain, when he could see Regina again.

His queen.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's entry--"Trapped" 
> 
> Regina is alone in her sorority house when she discovers she's the next target of a local serial killer.

### Trapped

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

            Regina pressed her hand to her chest, trying to stop her heart from beating so loudly. She sat, folded up, in the farthest corner of the sorority house. Every light was off, the power and telephone lines cut. Her cell phone lay abandoned in another room, forgotten in her haste to hide when she heard the sounds of someone moving around the basement. It was the mid-semester break and all her sisters had already headed home for the long weekend. Of course her psych professor was one of the few professors who insisted on having their class rather than giving them off and it had made more sense for her to leave first thing in the morning. Now, she wished she had decided to leave right after class or taken Emma up on her offer to let her crash in her dorm room.

            Campus security and college officials had warned them about the serial killer on the loose. The police believed he targeted college girls, especially sororities, but she never believed he would hit hers. She thought she would be fine to spend one night alone. And now she was going to pay for it with her life.

            Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the quiet house. She prayed he would think they had all gone home and would leave without finding her. Then she would run from this awful place all the way to Emma’s dorm, somewhere safe.

            “Come out, come out wherever you are,” the man taunted, his voice like gravel. “I know you’re here. I saw you come in.”

            Regina closed her eyes, cursing herself out. Of course he had been watching the house. Probably knew she was alone and figured it would be an easy kill. Lord only knew what he also planned to do with her before killing her.

            Well, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

            She crawled to Mulan’s room, hoping she left her softball gear there. Looking around, she found a bat and grabbed it. It was going to have to do for now. Hopefully she could knock the killer out long enough to get away.

            The stairs at the end of the hallway creaked and she held her breath, pressing her back to the wall by the door. She hoped to catch him off guard as he peered into the room.

            “So you want to play, huh? Doesn’t matter to me. I like games and I like having fun. We can play all you want. You’re not going to win,” he taunted, his voice growing louder. She pictured him checking every room, searching for her.

            Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she knew he was about to look in Mulan’s room. She closed her eyes, prayed to whatever deity may have been watching and turned to attack him. Regina let out a primal scream as she swung the bat.

            It stopped suddenly, connecting with his hand as he caught it. Though he wore a ski mask over his face, she could still see his smirk as his almost black eyes bore into her. “Feisty. I like feisty girls.”

            Regina’s retort died on her tongue when he tugged on the bat, jerking her forward. The bat landed on the floor with a dull thud as she fell against his chest. She tried to push away but his arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground. He grinned at her. “Why don’t we take this fun downstairs?”

            He threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back down the staircase. She pounded against his back and kicked as much as she could, doing everything she could think of to get him to let her go. All it did was amuse him and he chuckled as they reached the landing. “Oh, you’re going to be one of my favorites. I can already tell.”

            “I’m not going to be your victim,” she told him, kneeing him in the stomach. He let her go and she reeled backwards as she landed on her feet, steadying herself.

            The intruder doubled over, clutching his stomach. Regina took her chance and sprinted toward the front door, throwing it open. She stepped out into the cold autumn night, hoping to get away from the house. “HELP ME!” she screamed. “HELP!”

            “No one’s coming,” his voice growled, picking her up again. She kicked and struggled against his hold as he dragged her back toward the house.

            “NO!” she yelled, twisting every which way. “SOMEONE! HELP ME!”

            He pulled her into the house and threw her to the ground. The intruder stood over her, chuckling. “That was a good show. But now it’s my turn to play.”

            “Fuck no,” she said, kicking him in the face. She heard a sickening crunch as he reeled back, clutching his face.

            Regina scrambled to her feet as his mask began to darken with blood. He laughed. “I think you broke my nose. None of the others have ever done that. Bravo.”

            “I’m going to do more than break your nose, you sick bastard,” she spat, clenching her fists.

            He grinned, holding out his arms. “Bring it on.”

            She charged at him, swinging at him. He ducked though and she ended up over his shoulder again. Laughing, he carried her over to the couch and threw her on it. He leaned down to taunt: “Nice try. Now it’s my turn.”

            Regina’s heart stopped as his eyes turned ice cold. Before she could even cower, his fist connected with the side of her face. She let out a scream as pain erupted throughout her cheek and her teeth felt rattled. Her hand flew up to where he hit, the area already feeling tender.

            The intruder grabbed her shirt, pulling her up so that his lips were right next to her ear. “That’s just the start. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to kill you. They all do.”

            He let her fall back against the couch as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and a cloth from the other. She watched as he polished it, black eyes flickering to her. “What should I cut first? Your pretty face? That shirt to free your breasts…and then cut them? Or should I work my way up your legs?”

            She knew he wasn’t looking for her to answer. Her mind clouded over and all she could do was shiver on the couch, knowing she was about to die. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wished she could say goodbye to her father one last time. It was going to break his heart to have to bury her.

            “You’re crying,” the intruder said. He smiled. “Good. That means the begging will be next. Let’s see how many cuts it takes.”

            He stepped forward, knife raised up. But after only a couple steps, he stopped as his eyes bulged out. A strangled sound came from his open mouth before he fell forward, landing on the couch next to Regina. There was a single arrow embedded in his spine and it took her mind a moment to realize he was most likely paralyzed.

            _Run_ , her mind said—though it suddenly developed a British accent. _Come on._ _We have to go._

            A hand appeared in the corner of her eye and she jumped, curling into the corner of the house. She looked up at the young man standing in front of her, bright blues full of concern and panic. Arrows rested behind his shoulder and there was a bow in his hand. Even though her mind felt like it was full of concrete, she realized he had shot the arrow that had taken down her attacker.

            He pulled his hand away. “Sorry. But we should get out of here. Campus security is on its way and I’m pretty sure they’ve called the cops. But let’s not take a chance that I haven’t done some serious damage and get out of here.”

            She knew he was right and she nodded. Her arm shook as she reached out to him. The archer took her hand, giving her a boost up. He then wrapped his arm under hers and basically carried her out of the house.

            Red and blue lights nearly blinded her as they crossed the lawn together. Two cops approached them, guns drawn. “Throw down your weapon!” one ordered.

            Her savior threw down his bow and took off the bag with his arrows, tossing it down as well. Regina leaned heavily against him, her body numb as her eyes grew heavy. “He saved me. The man you want is in the house.”

            “Okay,” the officer said. “Paramedics should be arriving shortly. Let them look you over.”

            She nodded, sinking to her knees into the grass. Her savior went down with her, holding her close as she started to shake. He rocked her gently, whispering over and over that she was safe and that the other man wasn’t going to hurt her anymore.

            One of the officers returned to them. She looked up but she couldn’t really make out his face but when he spoke, his voice was soft. “He’s dead. He fell on his knife and it went through his heart.”

            “It’s over?” she asked, though it sounded like someone else was speaking. Certainly that broken voice that sounded more like a little girl hadn’t come from her.

            The officer nodded before reaching out to gently examine her face. “You should go to the hospital.”

            “That’s exactly where we’re going to take her,” a woman said, rushing up in a blue paramedic’s outfit. She set down a kit and smiled at Regina. “Let’s look you over and then get you in the bus.”

            She pulled on a pair of gloves and began poking at Regina’s bruises as the officer to the young man to the side. Though pain engulfed her, Regina strained to hear his story. She learned his name was Robin and he had been on his way back from archery practice when he heard her screaming for help. He had called campus security but when he heard a struggle coming from the house, he charged in and saw a beaten-up Regina on the couch. When he saw the knife in the man’s hand, he knew he had to stop him and so fired an arrow into his back, hoping to at least stop him long enough to get Regina out.

            “I didn’t think he’d fall on his own knife,” Robin said, sounding upset that the man had died. “I just wanted to stop him.”

            “Understandable. Someone from the DA’s office may interview you but I’ll doubt you’ll face any charges,” the officer told him.

            “Hey,” the paramedic said loudly, drawing Regina’s attention away from Robin. She gave Regina a tight smile. “What’s your name?”

            “Regina Mills,” she answered.

            The paramedic nodded, talking slowly. “Regina, I think you’re going into shock. We need to get you to the hospital right away.”

            “Can Robin come?” Regina asked, feeling her body tremble. “Please?”

            A look passed between the paramedic and the officer before she nodded. “Okay. Your friend can come with us.”

            Regina barely felt as she was lifted onto the gurney and poked with a few different needles. They loaded her into the back of the ambulance, Robin climbing in and sitting next to her. She reached out for him and he took her hand, giving her a soft smile. “I’ll be with you for as long as you need me.”

            She gave him a shaky smile, glad she had someone by her side for this. Though she didn’t know it as the ambulance raced toward the hospital, Robin would stay by her side throughout everything that came after. He sat by her bedside in the hospital even after her distraught father arrived, the two taking turns keeping vigil over her. Robin went with her every time she needed to talk to the police or the District Attorney as well as made sure she got to her therapy appointments. He answered his phone at any hour of the day or night, letting her talk when she needed to. When she needed to cry, he would come over and hold her until all her tears were shed. His support helped her rebuild her life and though the person she had been before that awful night was gone, the person who she had become was stronger thanks to his help (though he insisted it was all her).

           She ultimately would spend the rest of her life with him but for now, all that mattered was that he held her hand and made the world a little less scary.


	3. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SpookyOQ Day 3--Bats
> 
> Roland loves living in the palace--until he's alone one night and hears a strange sound.

### Things That Go Bump in the Night

            Roland liked living in the palace. Life in the forest wasn’t bad—he felt like the trees were giants who stood guard over him and there was always something new to discover there. Yet when it rained, the thunder was very loud and sometimes the wind got so bad, it blew down all the tents and they had to take cover in an empty barn that still smelled like horse poop even though there were no more horses. During one storm, lightning struck a tree and it caught fire. They had to quickly dismantle their camp and flee as the rain drenched them—even Roland, despite the fact he was wrapped up in his father’s cloak.

            When it got cold, Papa and the Merry Men often tried to find a warm place for them to wait until it got warm again. But there were times when they were still sleeping outside that the furs and his father’s warmth didn’t chase away the cold around them. Roland just laid there, shivering as he tried to burrow deeper in the furs and closer to his father. He liked it when they moved into the big mansion as it kept the cold winds out and allowed the fire to warm the spaces they lived and slept.

            The palace had the same and it had new places to explore. It also had new people to befriend and get to know. People like the queen, Regina, who had a pretty smile and always spent time with him. She let him help her in the gardens, which he loved as he got to dig around in the dirt, and would read him stories in front of her fire at night. Regina smelled like cookies and he was certain that all mamas smelled like that. He loved to snuggle close to her and close his eyes, listening as she spoke in low tones with his Papa when he came to pick Roland up from her. He didn’t know what they talked about but knew they talked for a long time as Roland often fell asleep in Regina’s arms but woke up in the big bed he shared with his father in the morning.

            Yes, Roland loved living in the palace. Tonight, though, was not one of them. All the adults, including his papa and Regina, had talked in hushed tones about the Wicked Witch trying to attack them. She then had spent the night with the prince and princess rather than with Roland and Papa, so he had to go to bed without one of her stories. He lay in bed without his Papa, who was patrolling with the Merry Men, and felt lonely.             Pushing the blankets back, he slid from the bed and decided to go find his Papa. Maybe he could come back and stay with Roland until he fell asleep.

            He slipped into the hallway, careful not to trip over his nightshirt as he walked down the long and dark hallway. There was no one else around and he felt as if he was all alone. It made him shake as he kept walking, hoping to find his father or maybe the queen soon.

            THUMP!

            Roland paused, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his little chest. He wondered if he had imagined the noise and stayed as quiet as possible to try to hear it again.

            THUMP!

            THUMP!

            Trembling, he looked up at the ceiling as the sounds were coming from it. Something was trying to get out. Was it something that was going to hurt him? Perhaps it was the Wicked Witch—she had gotten passed the queen’s protection spell and was now trying to hurt them.

            THUMP!

            THUMP!

            THUMP!

            Each sound made Roland jump and he considered running back to his room when he heard an even more terrifying sound. It was a fluttering sound, one he recognized. He thought of that day in the woods, at the gray hair beast with large wings that swooped toward him. A long, strong arm reached for him as sharp teeth filled his vision. He had been frozen to the ground until Regina had pushed him out of the way, using her magic to defeat the evil monkey.

            She wasn’t around now, though, and he knew a monkey was trying to get him. Roland did the only thing he could—he screamed.

            People appeared as if Regina had used her magic to summon them. They swarmed around him as he screamed, pointing to the ceiling. He could tell they were talking but he couldn’t make out what they were saying nor could he talk to them. All he could do was hope they could hear the noises he did and stop the monkey.

            “ROLAND!” His father’s voice pierced all the noise and made him feel a bit better. “ROLAND!”

            Papa emerged from the crowd and swept him up, holding him close. Roland clung to him, burying his face in his neck as Papa rubbed his back. He spoke in a soothing voice. “It’s okay, my boy. Daddy’s here. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

            “The kid’s screaming scared us all,” one of the dwarfs said, sounding grumpy. “Was he just scared of something in his imagination.”

            “I’m sure Roland had a good reason to scream,” he heard Regina say. Roland was happy to hear her and lifted his face, finding her glaring at the dwarf.

            Papa turned his head toward him, looking scared and concerned. “What happened, Roland? What frightened you?”

            Roland tried to talk but still no sound came out. He pointed to the ceiling and everyone looked up. Red’s eyes widened and she hushed everyone. “I think I hear something.”

            THUMP!

            FLUTTER!

            THUMP!

            “Something is up there!” the dwarf yelled. “It may be one of the witch’s flying freaks!”

            Papa’s grip tightened on Roland as he looked up at the ceiling with an expression that meant he was ready to fight whatever was up there. Little John stepped up next to them, aiming his bow at the spot the noise came from. “It won’t get far,” Papa said.

            “No, it won’t,” Regina agreed, looking much like his papa. She raised her hand and waved it, creating a hole in the ceiling with her magic.

            A small brown blur flew out of the hole and everyone screamed as it dove for them. Everyone ducked, Papa covering Roland’s head as the creature flew over them. It didn’t look like a flying monkey but maybe they came in different sizes, Roland figured. Maybe this was a baby monkey.

            Regina looked confused and annoyed, her hands trying to cover her long dark hair—which Roland realized was in a loose braid that rested over her shoulder. He had never seen her hair like that before—it was usually up in fancy hairstyles that looked impossible to do. She stood up and waved one of her hands, freezing the creature. It fell into her open palm and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got a good look at it.

            “It’s just a bat,” the princess said, resting her hand on her large stomach where Papa said a baby was growing.

            The prince placed his hand there as well as he nodded. “It must’ve gotten caught in a crawl space or something.”

            “We should let this little guy go,” Regina agreed.

            Roland stared at the tiny figure in her hand. It had thin wings, weirdly shaped ears and big black eyes. He figured it wasn’t dangerous but he still tightened his grip on his father’s neck. “It won’t hurt anyone?”

            “No,” she told him, smiling as she approached. “Bats are harmless. They fly around at night and usually eat bugs or fruit. However, they can’t see very well and like to stay in dark places, so they end up where they don’t belong. We should let this one go outside, where he belongs.”

            The bat seemed to look at Roland, as if to assure him that it was a good creature. Roland nodded. “He should be with his family.”

            “I’ll get him there,” Little John said, arrow tucked away and bow strapped to his back. He took the bat from her. “Do you need to unfreeze him?”

            “My magic will wear off shortly. He’ll no doubt take off on his own once you get outside,” she assured him.

            As Little John headed outside, everyone else started to head back to their rooms. They all told Roland that he had done the right thing, that he had been brave (he hadn’t felt brave) and wished him pleasant dreams.

            Papa bounced him a little. “We should get you back to bed.”

            “Will you stay with me?” he asked, remembering why he was out of bed in the first place. “I got scared without you.”

            “I will,” Papa promised, kissing his forehead.

            Roland then turned to Regina, who smiled softly at them. “Will you tell me a story please? I missed you.”

            Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. “I would love to tell you a story.”

            They all returned to the bedroom he shared with Papa and climbed into bed together. Papa tucked Roland under the covers while he and Regina lay over the blankets on either side of him. He cuddled closer to Regina, listening to her tell him a story about a bat who got trapped in a palace but freed by curious little boy. Together, they went on adventures in the forest.

            Roland’s eyes grew heavy and he started to drift off to sleep as Regina’s voice grew softer. He was caught somewhere between dreaming and being awake as the store ended with the boy and the bat becoming good friends. Regina started to card her fingers through his hair, which soothed him even more.

            “Thank you,” he heard Papa say. “Roland loves your stories and spending time with you.”

            “I like spending time with him too. He reminds me of…” Her voice trailed off and she sounded sad.

            “Your son?” Papa asked. Roland figured she nodded in the silence before Papa said: “I know you miss him and I’m sure somewhere deep inside, he misses you too. But I’m glad Roland has you in his life. He deserves to have someone who reacts to him like a mother.”

            Regina didn’t sound so sad when she answered. “It’s very easy. He’s a very loveable little boy.”

            “Yes, he is,” Papa said. “He gets it from me.”

            “Don’t flatter yourself, Thief,” she replied but there was a warmth in her voice that Roland really liked.

            Papa’s voice was then soft as he asked: “Can you stay a bit longer?”

            “I would love that,” she replied, voice just as soft. Her fingers continued to card through Roland’s curls and he heard nothing after that.

            When he woke in the morning, Papa and Regina were still lying on top of the blankets. Both were sound asleep, their hands clasped on the blankets covering Roland. Both were facing each other, a soft smile on their faces.

            Roland wasn’t sure what was going on between his papa and the queen, but if it meant Regina spent more time with them, then he wasn’t going to complain.


	4. Hear the Wolves Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SpookyOQ Day 4--Bang! 
> 
> A continuation of my story for OQ Prompt Party--"The Outlaw and the Queen." When John reports strange happenings in Sherwood, Robin knows he has to take up his hood as the Outlaw again despite being retired. He gets some help from his wife, who once was known as the Queen, as they face what seems to be the impossible.

### Hear the Wolves Howl

           “Something weird is going on in Sherwood, Rob. Something…not natural,” John said as he stood in Robin’s garage.

            Robin frowned as he looked up from the engine he was trying to repair, using a rag to wipe the oil and grease from his hands. He approached his friend. “Is it the Coven? Have they returned?”

            “We don’t know,” his friend replied. “We just know people are disappearing around the full moon and strange howls have been heard.”

            “Full moon? Howls?” Robin raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. “Is this an elaborate prank?”

            John shook his head. “I wish it were, Robin, but it’s serious. I know how it sounds and I know it’s near Halloween…but we’re all scared. We need the Outlaw and his Merry Men. Maybe the Queen too.”

            Robin frowned as he headed toward his office, motioning for his friend to follow him. There weren’t many people around but this didn’t seem like a conversation they should have in public. He wasn’t sure how many people knew about his time as the Outlaw or who made up his Merry Men. And he definitely knew no one had an idea that the Queen had once been their esteemed District Attorney, Regina Mills. While most people considered them all heroes, there were still those who wanted to punish them for what they did and it was not safe to reveal their real identities.

            Not that they took up those mantles much these days. Regina’s plan ultimately worked—to many high-profile people died in Hyperion Heights and outside powers started to pay attention. Several federal and state agencies swooped into town and over the course of many months, managed to finally take down the Coven and end their reign of terror in Sherwood. Many people in the city government as well as the police department were arrested for corruption, forcing Hyperion Heights to clean house. It ended up being a good thing and every part of the city, including Sherwood, was now a safe place to live.

            Because of that, he and his men had hung up their hoods and bows just as Regina put away her mask and gun. They could focus on having a normal life, which they celebrated by getting married. It was something of a surprise in town—the DA marrying a mechanic—but those who knew the truth found it more romantic—two vigilantes who found love in the darkest part of town, bonded by their shared causes. Life was simple now—they both went to work, came home and took care of their children as well as each other. He loved it.

            John closed the door. “I know you and Regina have retired. I know we’ve all retired from that life…”

            “We have,” Robin agreed. “I know it’s probably boring after all the adventures we faced…”

            “No, no. I mean, yes, but it’s boring in a good way. It’s nice to be able to walk home without any fears and then just relax in front of the TV,” John insisted.

            Robin studied his friend, trying to find any sign of deception. He saw none—John didn’t miss the days they roamed the streets of Hyperion Heights as vigilantes. There was genuine fear in his eyes, telling Robin that whatever had his friend spooked was serious. John didn’t spook easily—it was why he had been Robin’s right hand man when they were the Merry Men.

            “I’ll talk to Regina about it,” he said softly. “But I don’t know if you’ll get both of us. It’ll be one or the other.”

            “We’ll take whatever we can get. Thank you, Robin,” John said, his shoulders slumping in relief as hope filled his eyes.

            After John left, Robin rubbed his chin. There certainly was a mystery brewing in Hyperion Heights. Maybe it would be fun to be the Outlaw one more time but most importantly, he wanted to protect his friends and give them peace of mind—no matter what was happening.

* * *

            Robin cleared the table after dinner as Henry and Roland went into the living room to watch some TV together. Regina sat at the table still, bouncing little Margot on her lap. She gurgled, reaching out for her mother as she gave her a gummy smile. They had adopted her a few months earlier and she completed their little family. Her giggles made him almost not bring up what John had mentioned, weakening his thoughts about returning to his vigilante lifestyle even for a brief time. All his children needed him and Regina.

            “Daddy looks like he’s thinking really hard,” he heard Regina tell Margot. “And I’m not sure why. He’s just loading the dishwasher.”

            He chuckled, closing the door and starting the machine. Turning toward the table, he leaned against the counter. “John came to see me. He said there have been some odd things happening in Sherwood.”

            She nodded, not appearing to be surprised. “I know. I’ve heard whispers throughout my office. People disappearing at the full moon, howls heard in the night, scratch marks on cars and other property…”

            “I didn’t know that,” he frowned, crossing his arms. “You know how this sounds, right?”

            “I do.”

            He paused before asking: “Do you think it might be possible?”

            “Stranger things have happened,” she replied, standing up with Margot. She placed the baby to her shoulder, rubbing the girl’s back as she approached Robin. “You want to help them.”

            “Our friends still live there and I hate to think they are once again living in fear. But at the same time, we’re retired,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure her or remind himself.

            She stood in front of him, her brown eyes boring in him. “We are retired but _you_ need to help our friends.”

            He straightened up, unsure that he heard her correctly. Was she giving him permission to don the hood one more time in order to get to the bottom of the mystery? “Are you sure?” he asked.

            “Yes,” she said, bouncing Margot. “I’ll stay with the kids. You go figure out what’s going on. If anyone can, it will be you.”

            “Thank you,” he said, kissing her. “I promise I won’t do anything too dangerous.”

            She nodded, patting his chest. “You better not. I like having you around and so do the children. We would all be shattered if we lost you.”

            He kissed her again before taking Margot from her, rocking the sleepy baby girl. “Our family is everything I need but I will also do everything I can to protect it. Even challenge whatever is threatening our town.”

            “There’s my Outlaw,” she replied, fondness in her voice. “Go. Save the day.”

            That was just what he intended to do.

* * *

            A few nights later, Robin closed his garage after all his Merry Men gathered inside once more. They dressed in black and donned their hoods, grabbing their bows and arrows. Once they were ready, Robin locked up and they took to the streets to find whatever was terrorizing the people of Sherwood.

            The full moon shone overhead and the streets were as deserted as they had been when the Coven’s goons had roamed the neighborhood unchecked. Robin spotted one or two people hurrying back from the subway as he heard a train rattle away, relief on their faces when they saw the Merry Men. They acknowledged them but didn’t stop to talk. Everyone clearly wanted to be inside.

            A howl pierced the night sky and Robin stopped, his Merry Men stopping as well. They all listened and his heart sped up. Regina had confirmed with local wildlife experts that wolves had been driven off decades earlier when Hyperion Heights had grown into the modern metropolis it was now. There didn’t appear to be any signs wolf packs were returning to the area even after thorough investigations due to the howls late at night.

            “It’s terrifying to hear live,” Will said, sounding almost breathless.

            John nodded. “Everyone turns up their TVs or blasts music so we don’t have to hear them but it never drowns them out completely.”

            Howls filled the night again and Robin had to force himself to move. He turned to his men, frowning. “We patrol in teams, just like the old days. Shout if you see something you can’t handle alone. We don’t need any martyrs, got it?”

            Everyone nodded in understanding, breaking off into smaller groups. John and Will stayed with Robin, the three moving toward his old apartment building. The howling stopped and John seemed to grow more concerned. “That’s the worse part. Because you know something is going to come. You then hear growling and a few screams…and then the howling resumes until the morning,” he said.

            “This is when we need to be out on the streets then,” Robin assured him. “We’ll find out what’s causing all of this.”

            He rounded a corner and stopped, staring at car with a damaged bumper. It almost looked like it was bitten off and when he approached to study it, there did appear to be teeth marks. “What the fuck?” he asked himself.

            “Robin, over here,” Will said, pulling him across the street. He stood outside the bodega, which was dark with a destroyed window. The sidewalk outside it was torn up, claw marks in the broken pieces of concrete.

            Will held out something he found. It appeared to be gray and soft. “I think it’s fur,” he told them.

            Everything was starting to add up for Robin. The full moon, howls, scratch marks, destroyed things, people disappearing, screams…It all led him to one conclusion but he wasn’t ready to accept them.

            It couldn’t be possible.

            A scream echoed around the neighborhood. Robin took off running toward it, John and Will right behind him. He met up with other members of the Merry Men as they converged on one block. Mulan and Alan stood there, both holding their arrows on whatever was in it. Robin pulled out an arrow and nocked it as he held it up, pointing the arrow at the street. His eyes widened when he saw what stood there, everything finally becoming real.

            For standing on its back haunches was an unnaturally large wolf with gray fur and blue eyes. It extended its claws as it growled, bearing its teeth. The wolf seemed ready to lunge for them, saliva dripping from its mouth as it no doubt considered them a tasty treat.

            It wasn’t going to eat any of them.

            “Ready!” Robin shouted. “FIRE!”

            All his Merry Men loosed their arrows, which flew toward the creature. Some whizzed past it but a few landed in its body. It barely registered them, almost as if they were the suction cupped arrows Roland practiced with rather than sharp-edged ones.

            “It’s unnatural,” Tuck yelled. “We can’t take it down.”

            “We need to run,” Will agreed.

            Robin nodded, knowing they needed a different plan. “Head back to the garage.”

            The wolf, though, landed on all fours and started to race toward them as they ran away. Robin glanced behind them, knowing they could not outrun him. Their best bet was to take to the fire escapes but he didn’t know if they could make it as the wolf continued to close in on them.

            When he saw the wolf crouch down, he saw a glimmer of hope. “DUCK!” he yelled at his Merry Men.

            Everyone ducked at the same time, causing the wolf to misjudge its jump. It soared overhead, poised to land several feet away. Robin gaped at the strong muscles in its body as it created an ominous shadow over them.

            _BANG!_

            The wolf let out a whine as it landed on its side, not too far from them. It curled up, letting out a few more whines before going quiet. The wolf lay still as the Merry Men stood up, staring at the strange creature.

            Robin heard the clicking of high heels on pavement and he turned his head, spotting a familiar figure. A petite woman dressed in a black jacket over black pants and boots approached them, carrying a smoking gun. Her brown eyes were surrounded by a black mask but he would recognize them anywhere.

            The Queen had decided to join them.

            “What are you doing here?” he asked, out of breath.

            She smirked. “I sat at home when I felt the old itch. I knew I couldn’t let you have all the fun. Belle’s watching the kids for me. Looks like I showed up right on time.”

            “Did…Did you kill it?” Merida asked, sounding awestruck.

            Regina shook her head as Robin wrapped an arm around her, scared it would wake up and attack her. “I got a tranquilizer. It’s just asleep. Think you lot can carry it back to the garage?”

* * *

            It took all of them working together but they were able to carry the wolf to the garage. Dr. Whale and a man Regina introduced as Graham were waiting for them. Graham examined the wolf first, frowning. “This is bigger than any known wolf species and more ferocious.”

            “It also appeared to be walking upright, like a human,” Mulan told him. “It went on all fours just for speed.”

            “So what is it?” Robin asked. “Surely it’s not what we’re all suspecting.”

            No one said the word out loud. Graham just shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out when the sun rises in a few hours.”

            They settled in, watching the tranquilized wolf as it slept. No other screams or growls were heard that night but howling did resume as dawn approached. The wolf twitched in its sleep as if responding to it but it did not wake.

            As the first pale rays of sunshine filled the building, the wolf began to twitch again. Everyone stood back, watching as it twisted and contorted in painful-looking ways. Its gray fur fell away, revealing pink skin and long black hair. Claws gave way to fingers and paws became feet. In a matter of minutes, a young woman lay curled in the fetal position where the wolf had once been.

            Robin stared at her before it dawned on him that the poor thing was naked. He stepped closer, throwing his cloak over her body. She looked so small and scared even though she was still unconscious, no longer a major threat.

            “I don’t believe it,” Dr. Whale breathed as Graham gaped at the woman. “Now I think I’ve seen everything.”

            Stepping back, Robin had to agree. It seemed werewolves were not only real but were hunting in Sherwood. He wasn’t sure if they were equipped to fight them but he knew he would do whatever he could to keep his family, his friends and his city safe.

            Regina took his hand, lacing their fingers together as the woman woke up. He looked into her eyes and knew that she was just as determined as he was to solve this mystery. There retirement had to be put on hold and they would figure out how to balance their vigilantism with the news of their growing family. It was just something they both knew they had to do.

            “Ready for a new adventure?” he asked her, whispering it as Dr. Whale examined the woman.

            Regina smiled, whispering back: “With you? Always.”


End file.
